Le mystère du manoir délaissé
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 49. UA.Kuroo et son coéquipier Lev, deux inspecteurs de la police de Tokyo partent enquêter en pleine campagne au sujet d'une affaire classée datant de dix ans. Que cachent ces meurtres étranges à proximité des domaines de trois grandes familles habitant dans ce coin reculé? Yaoi. KuroDai, LevHina, AsaNoya, KageSuga, IwaOi.
1. Part 1

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou, voici la requête KuroDai/LevHina/AsaNoya avec un peu de KageSuga et de IwaOi de NanouLuce avec l'UA et le contexte suivant : les personnages sont des inspecteurs qui mènent l'enquête sur une affaire non élucidée datant de 10 ans et vont devoir faire équipe avec un autre groupe travaillant près du lieu où cela s'est passé (du moins, c'est ce que j'ai compris). Comme il y a 18 pages au compteur, je la scinde. Bonne lecture. :)**

Part 1 :

"Woouaah, t'as vu? C'est vraiment la cambrousse!

\- Lev, je suis en train de conduire. Alors tais-toi."

Lev fit la moue en regardant son supérieur conduire à coté de lui. Kuroo-san était chargé de le former, lui qui venait juste de passer l'examen et leur chef Nekomata n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de les envoyer en pleine campagne, dans un trou perdu pour enquêter sur une vieille affaire non résolue.

Tetsurou réprima de pousser un soupir. Il aurait voulu résoudre cette histoire de meurtre seul ou bien avec son coéquilier Kai dont le tempérament calme et réfléchi aurait beaucoup aidé et non faire du babysitting surtout avec un jeunot aussi tête brûlée. Yaku, qui officiait en tant que médecin légiste, lui avait souhaité bien du courage quant à Kenma qui travaillait aussi dans la police scientifique, il lui avait simplement demandé de lui envoyer des photos pour les analyser au cas où ils bloqueraient.

Enfin bref, Lev et Kuroo étaient partis de leur commissariat tokyoite pour une petite bourgade située dans la région de Miyagi.

Un endroit où il avait jadis passé de courtes vacances en compagnie de Bokuto et Akaashi, deux amis qui bossaient dans le commisariat d'un autre district à Tokyo.

Un lieu où il avait fait une rencontre qui l'avait profondément marqué.

Tetsurou n'avait malheureusement jamais oublié cette nuit qui aurait dû être une simple passade.

Non, l'affaire d'abord.

"Tu crois qu'on arrivera à trouver des indices?, demanda Lev en regardant le paysage devant lui, les meurtres datent de 10 ans quand même.

\- On verra ça une fois arrivés, répondit Kuroo en voyant le soleil se coucher au fur et à mesure qu'il roulait sur la route, on va se poser quelque part, ce soir. Je connais un excellent gîte avec un bon accueil.

\- Mais? Et le boulot?

\- On ira au commissariat demain matin, insista le noiraud, leur chef comprendra."

Lev fit légèrement la moue. Lui qui voulait faire connaissance avec de nouveaux collègues. Dans le commissariat où il travaillait, il était un des policiers les plus jeunes avec Inuoka et Shibayama. Malheureusement, ses deux amis étaient assignés à la circulation.

Tetsurou se gara donc non loin d'une auberge qu'il avait bien aimé pour ses sources chaudes et la qualité de l'accueil.

Lev et lui ouvrirent donc la porte coulissante en bois pour tomber sur un homme de petite taille vêtue d'un kimono bleu marine qui avait l'air de faire plus jeune que son âge. "Bienvenue à l'auberge de Karasuno, leur fit-il avec entrain, je suis Nishinoya votre..., il s'interrompit en reconnaissant Kuroo, c'est vous, Kuroo-san? Ça fait un bail depuis la dernière fois, poursuivit-il en lui faisant une accolade, tiens? Vous n'êtes pas venu avec vos deux amis?

\- Je suis ici pour le travail, expliqua le noiraud, et voici mon coéquipier, Lev Haiba.

\- Enchanté, dit Yû en serrant la main du collègue de son client, tu es sacrément grand.

\- Et vous, vous êtes vachement petit, fit Lev en lui souriant innocemment, j'ai cru que vous étiez un...Aïe!" Kuroo venait de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes. "Pardonnez-le, s'excusa-t-il auprès de Nishinoya, c'est un bleu qui n'a pas conscience de son insolence.

\- Oh, je ne fais pas de bile pour ça, le rassura l'aubergiste en s'éventant de la main pour faire signe qu'il s'en moquait, je vais vous amener à votre chambre et je vais demander à Yacchan de vous préparer de quoi manger.

\- Merci."

Nishinoya les condisuit donc à leur lieu de repos tout en posant des questions : "Vous faites quoi comme travail, si ce n'est pas indiscret?

\- Nous sommes inspecteurs de police dans un commissariat de Tokyo, répondit Tetsurou, on nous a envoyé à Miyagi enquêter sur une affaire non classée.

\- Je vois, vous risquez de voir Asahi-san, alors. Il s'occupe de la gestion administrative du commissariat et ne vous en faites pas, c'est une bonne pâte. Si vous le croisez, pourriez-vous lui dire que je lui passe le bonjour? D'ailleurs, vu que vous allez certainement rester ici quelques temps, je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour au Sakanoshita, le bar du village. La serveuse Saeko vous fera certainement une ristourne si elle sait que vous êtes dans mon auberge.

\- J'y penserai."

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte coulissante. "Voici votre chambre, Kuroo-san. Votre collègue peut utiliser celle d'à coté. Je vous amènerai les plateaux repas dès qu'ils seront prêts.

\- Merci, Nishinoya-san et...Laissez tomber." Le noiraud s'était retenu de lui demander s'il savait où se trouvait...quoique, lui aussi n'avait été qu'un simple client à l'époque et il ne pensait pas qu'il fut revenu passer la nuit dans cette auberge.

Nishinoya partit donc en direction des cuisines pendant que Tetsurou trouvait Lev bien calme, signe qu'il était fatigué. "Repose-toi dans ta chambre. Nous irons au commissariat demain vers 10 heures.

\- Ok, chef, fit Lev en baillant, ce voyage m'a fatigué."

Le noiraud ouvrit ensuite la porte coulissante et fut heureux de voir que l'auberge possédait toujours cette ambiance sereine : la pièce n'avait qu'un tatami, une table basse ainsi qu'un futon mais elle donnait sur une source chaude présente dans le jardin. Bref, c'était l'endroit idéal pour se détendre loin du brouhaha qu'il entendait souvent à Tokyo. Cela dit, il venait aussi pour le travail, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

Tetsurou s'assit et sortit un calepin de son long manteau gris après qu'il l'eut retiré. De toute façon, son arme était attachée à sa ceinture et comme il avait mis le cran de sécurité, il ne se faisait pas de souci.

Kuroo s'assit contre la table basse et étudia les notes qu'il avait prises tout en sachant que le commissariat où il avait été envoyé aurait plus d'indications.

Plusieurs meurtres avaient eu lieu avec pour point commun qu'ils avaient été commis près des domaines situés à quelques kilomètres du village. Kai lui avait dit que ceux-ci étaient partagés entre trois grandes familles nobles jadis et qu'une avait d'ailleurs une mauvaise réputation dans le comté.

Il verrait ça demain. Un discret coup contre la porte retentit. Tetsurou se leva et ouvrit la porte pour manger le repas que le cuisiner avait préparé, un bon poisson grillé comme il les aimait accompagné d'une bouteille de sake chaud. "Nishinoya-san n'a pas oublié mes goûts." Cela le fit sourire.

Le noiraud posa le plateau sur la table et dégusta son repas en regardant calmement le paysage. Ce cadre le rendait nostalgique. Combien de fois avait-il voulu retourner dans cette auberge dans l'espoir de le revoir de nouveau? Trop pour les compter mais le travail lui avait pris tout son temps. Une année s'était écoulée depuis.

Il but une gorgée de sake en contemplant la source chaude avec nostalgie. Tetsurou était tenté de s'y baigner mais se connaissant, il dormirait dedans.

Cela serait pour la nuit prochaine.

Tetsurou et Lev se rendirent au commissariat du village le lendemain matin, situé à quelques ruelles de l'auberge. Ils en profitèrent pour admirer les environs, composés d'une série de pentes où se trouvaient une succession de maisons de tailles diverses. Le commisariat se trouvait au bout d'une rue dans un simple bâtiment à un étage. "Ouah, ça n'a rien à voir avec nos bureaux, s'exclama Lev, c'est vachement petit et il n'y a aucun ascenseur.

\- Tu t'abstiendras de leur faire la remarque quand on rentrera, maugréa Kuroo pour ensuite ouvrir la porte.

Lev poussa un soupir exaspéré. De toute façon, il n'y aurait surement rien à faire dans ce patelin alors qu'il avait choisi la carrière de policier justement parce qu'il y avait de l'action.

Je parie que même Inuoka et Shibayama doivent s'éclater en ce moment à la circu.

Tetsurou regarda les bureaux qui furent en effet très austères et plutôt vétustes comparés à ceux de Tokyo mais l'ambiance y était beaucoup moins agitée, plus paisible. Ils repérèrent un homme assis à son bureau en train d'écrire sur une feuille dont la carrure était un brin imposante malgré une attitude plus timorée lorsque Tetsurou fit face à lui : "Bonjour, je suis l'inspecteur Kuroo et voici mon collègue, l'inspecteur Lev Haiba qui est en formation.

\- Asahi Azumane, se présenta le policier en se levant pour lui serrer la main, vous devez être les inspecteurs de Tokyo dont le chef a parlé, je vais vous amener à son bureau.

\- Alors c'est vous le fameux Asahi-san dont Nishinoya-san m'a parlé?, s'enquit Kuroo en lui adressant un sourire légèrement narquois, il vous passe le bonjour."

Asahi rougit légèrement avant de leur demander : "Vous allez loger dans son auberge pendant l'enquête?, Tetsurou hocha la tête, alors, il eut un moment d'hésitation, pourriez-vous lui dire que...Non, laissez tomber."

Le noiraud eut un petit sourire. Cela se voyait comme sur le nez au milieu de la figure qu'Azumane avait des vues sur l'aubergiste mais le pauvre avait l'air tellement timide qu'il n'osait probablement pas faire le premier pas.

Ils arrivèrent devant un bureau où ils pouvaient entendre une discussion assez animée. "Voici les inspecteurs de Tokyo, fit Asahi assez fort pour que ses collègues puissent entendre.

Tetsurou eut la sensation que le temps s'était arrêté au moment où il croisa des prunelles marrons qu'il reconnut entre mille.

Elles appartenaient à l'homme qui ne cessait d'être dans ses pensées.

Celui dont il était tombé amoureux au cours de cette brève mais intense nuit.

Daichi Sawamura.

Celui-ci était en train de discuter avec deux autres de ses collègues, un à la courte chevelure grise, l'autre avec de courts cheveux bruns, qu'il ne voyait que de dos. Pourtant, ils ne pouvaient détacher leurs regards l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que tous se turent à l'annonce d'Asahi. Les deux autres policiers se retournèrent d'ailleurs. "Désolé pour ce brouhaha, s'excusa Sawamura, je suis Daichi Sawamura, et voici Hajime Iwaizumi et Koushi Sugawara."

Iwaizumi et Sugawara firent une courbette pendant que Kuroo en fit de même : "Tetsurou Kuroo et voici mon coéquipier, Lev Haiba.

\- Enchanté, fit Lev poliment, je suis encore un rookie mais je vais faire de mon mieux."

Le noiraud eut un petit rire moqueur. Si Lev se mettait à respecter le protocole, cela voulait dire que Sawamura l'intimidait beaucoup. Cela dit, Tetsurou le trouvait plus tendu depuis leur dernière rencontre. Peut-être à cause du travail.

"Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier de votre venue, déclara ensuite Sawamura, nous manquons cruellement d'effectifs donc nous ne pouvons résoudre cette affaire classée nous-même."

Kuroo eut un pincement au coeur en entendant la façon dont Daichi lui parlait, formelle au possible mais il avait l'impression que, tout comme lui, il ne mélangeait pas vie professionnelle et vie privée. "C'est normal de s'entraider entre collègues, dit Tetsurou en lui adressant un petit sourire, et si nous commençons à bosser dessus? Je n'ai eu que peu d'indications."

Daichi essaya tant bien que mal de se maitriser afin d'éviter de traiter Tetsu...Kuroo-san trop familièrement. Certes, ils avaient passé une nuit ensemble, un jour où il avait posé un congès pour profiter tranquillement des sources chaudes de l'auberge de Nishinoya.

C'était d'ailleurs là où il avait rencontré Kuroo-san qui était en vacances en compagnie de deux amis. Ils avaient tout de suite accroché et une chose en entrainant une autre...Les souvenirs de la nuit revinrent en mémoire... "Daichi, tout va bien?, lui demanda Sugawara, tu as eu un blanc.

\- Euh oui, sursauta légèrement Daichi sous l'oeil amusé de Tetsurou, je vais discuter avec Kuroo-san et son coéquipier au sujet de cette enquête. Vous pouvez retourner à vos bureaux.

\- Je vais faire une patrouille dans le quartier, fit Hajime en quittant la pièce en compagnie de Asahi et Sugawara.

\- Pas de problème, dit Daichi avant de s'asseoir à son bureau lorsqu'ils fermèrent la porte, vous pouvez vous installer, poursuivit-il en montrant les deux chaises.

\- Bien, déclara Kuroo en croisant les bras une fois assis, alors dites-moi toute l'histoire.

\- Des personnes ont été retrouvées mortes dans la forêt située non loin des grands domaines aux abord du village mais il n'y avait aucune empreinte sur elles, ni de traces de luttes. Cependant, l'autopsie avait bien été formelle là-dessus, leur mort n'était pas naturelle.

\- Comment ça?"

Daichi se rembrunit davantage en racontant la suite : "Les victimes étaient connus pour être des cambrioleurs récidivistes dans le secteur, la plupart étant agés entre vingt et trente ans au moment des faits sans aucun antécédent médical. Le rapport du légiste stipule qu'au moment de leur décès, leurs organes étaient ceux d'une personne de plus de quatre-vingt ans.

\- Comment c'est possible?, s'enquit Lev avec étonnement, les organes ne peuvent pas vieillir d'un coup comme ça.

\- A part peut-être par empoisonnement, répondit Tetsurou, le médecin légiste a-t-il trouvé une quelconque substance dans leur sang?

\- Malheureusement non, dit Daichi en secouant la tête, et c'est tout le problème."

Tetsurou réfléchit. Il comprit pourquoi l'affaire était classée, rien n'avait de sens. Néanmoins, il existait bien des poisons indétectables donc il y avait encore une piste. "Le mieux est d'interroger chacun des propriétaires des grands domaines vu que ces meurtres étranges se sont passés près de chez eux.

\- Je crains que nous ne pourrions ne voir que deux de ses membres et encore, soupira Daichi, comme c'est relativement loin du village, nous irons en voiture. Allons tout d'abord au domaine Ennoshita puis, Iwaizumi et Sugawara vous amèneront au domaine Oikawa l'après-midi vu que c'est mon créneau-horaire pour les patrouilles."

Tetsurou hocha la tête en se levant tandis que Lev et Daichi en firent de même. Un détail le chifonnait cependant.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas parlé du troisième domaine?

La maison de la famille Ennoshita était en somme traditionnelle avec son toit en ardoise et ses poutres en bois apparent. Tetsurou se croyait retourné à l'époque du Japon féodal, par contre l'accueil fut moins chaleureux. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à Ennoshita?, grommela un homme chauve vêtu d'un kimono gris au faciès agressif qui lui rappelait avec amusement un collègue qu'il avait jadis formé. D'ailleurs, Lev lui en fit la remarque à voix basse : "Il me fait penser à Yamamoto.

\- On n'est pas venu pour arrêter Ennoshita, Tanaka, le rassura Daichi, juste lui poser quelques questions.

-Ah ouais?, s'enquit Ryûnosuke en lui adressant un regard menaçant, parce que...

-...Ça suffit, Ryûnosuke, coupa sévèrement un homme aux courts cheveux noirs vêtu d'un kimono kaki, tu connais Sawamura, non? Il n'est pas venu m'arrêter et tu n'as pas encore terminé la commande.

\- D'accord, fit Tanaka en soupirant, mais s'il y a un problème, je rapplique, ok?

\- Je suis certain qu'il n'y en aura pas, désolé, s'excusa-t-il une fois Ryûnosuke parti, Ryûnosuke fait ça uniquement pour me protéger. En plus d'être mon associé, il est aussi mon garde du corps."

Tetsurou sentait qu'il y avait plus entre eux mais il se tut. "Cela fait longtemps, Sawamura.

\- Vous vous connaissez?, demanda Lev à Daichi.

\- Sawamura et moi allions au même lycée, expliqua Ennoshita pour leur proposer ensuite, et si nous discutions de ce qui vous amène autour d'un thé?"

Il les amena ensuite dans une salle dépouillée composée seulement d'une table basse et de coussins sur lesquelles Kuroo, Lev et Daichi s'assirent sur les genoux pendant que Chikara demanda à un domestique de leur amener du thé. "Le thé sera bientôt servi, déclara-t-il avant de s'asseoir à son tour. "Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?

\- Nous avons besoin d'informations au sujet des grandes familles possédant ces terres dont la tienne, lui raconta Sawamura, nous menons une enquête au sujet des meurtres qui ont été commis il y a dix ans."

Le domestique ouvrit la porte à ce moment et posa les tasses de thé sur la table tandis qu'Ennoshita le remercia avant de prendre la parole une fois son serviteur parti pendant que Sawamura et les autres prirent leurs tasses afin de les boire : "Que dire? Concernant ma famille, tu sais qu'à part exceller dans l'art de peindre les kimonos, nous n'avons rien de spécial. Mes parents ont déménagé à Kyushu pour y couler leurs vieux jours et je sors peu du domaine.

"Ryûnosuke s'occupe des livraisons pour moi, par contre, il eut une mine assombrie, les Oikawa devraient en savoir plus et comme vous le savez, tout le monde considère les Hinata comme des pestiférés les accusant même de cette histoire.

\- Le clan Hinata est la troisième grande famille, expliqua Sawamura aux deux autres policiers, je ne vous en avais pas parlé tout à l'heure car les murs ont des oreilles dans ce village et cela donnerait une raison supplémentaire aux villageois pour jaser.

\- Je trouve ça triste d'ailleurs, renchérit Ennoshita, en tous cas, je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aiguiller davantage.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Daichi en se levant en compagnie de ses collègues, nous allons partir.

\- Je vais vous raccompagner, proposa Chikara qui en fit de même pour leur ouvrir la porte.

Daichi, Tetsurou et Lev quittèrent ensuite la résidence après avoir dit au revoir au peintre. Chikara les regarda partir en sentant deux bras entourer sa taille : "Tout va bien, Ryûnosuke, se mit-il à rassurer en lui caressant les mains, j'espère seulement qu'ils arriveront à aider Oikawa et Hinata.

\- Pourquoi tu ne leur as rien dit?, s'enquit Tanaka en lui embrassant la nuque.

\- Simplement parce que je doute qu'ils me croient, répondit Chikara, cette histoire dépasse l'entendement."

Il fut midi passé lorsque Sawamura et les autres arrivèrent au village. "Cela vous dit un petit bol de ramens?, proposa Daichi à Kuroo et Lev une fois descendus de la voiture, je connais un coin où ils en font des super bons. Une des serveuses est d'ailleurs la soeur de Tanaka, l'associé d'Ennoshita. Elle s'appelle Saeko.

\- Je crois que Nishinoya-san m'a parlé de ce restaurant, fit Kuroo, le Sakanoshita, c'est ça?

\- Oui, c'est exact, répondit le brun en lui adressant un petit sourire, il appartient à la belle-famille du fils de mon ancien chef. Il a d'ailleurs pris sa retraite récemment.

Le coeur de Tetsurou manqua un battement mais il se focalisa sur Lev qui n'avait pas l'air de tenir en place. "Lev, je sais que tu t'ennuies comme un rat mort mais non, tu n'iras pas te balader dans le village interroger les habitants.

\- Mais pourquoi?, s'enquit l'inspecteur débutant en faisant la moue, ils doivent bien savoir quelque chose, non?

\- Lev fait preuve d'une trop grande franchise, expliqua le noiraud à Daichi, je ne nie pas qu'il est un très bon observateur mais il n'arrive pas à se taire quand il le faut. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son cadet, qu'as-tu pensé d'Ennoshita?

\- Il est sympa, répondit Lev avant de poursuivre, je veux dire qu'il est innocent mais qu'il ne nous dit pas tout.

\- Je pense la même chose, renchérit Daichi, cette histoire est plus compliquée que prévue." Il s'arrêta devant un petit établissement qui ressemblait, en effet, à un petit restaurant de quartier. "Nous y voila, déclara le brun en ouvrant la porte. Ils croisèrent Asahi qui finissait son bol de ramens au comptoir. "Ça a été l'enquête?, leur demanda-t-il pendant qu'ils s'assirent à une table.

\- Je t'en dirai plus au bureau, lui répondit Sawamura pendant que l'entrée s'ouvrit de nouveau, ah salut, Nishinoya."

Asahi finit son bol en quatrième vitesse, paya vite l'addition et partit vite en saluant rapidement l'aubergiste qui soupira en même temps que Daichi. "Quelle poule mouillée, celui-là, maugréa-t-il, il n'arrivera à rien si cela continue.

\- Salut les gars, les salua Nishinoya en se mettant au comptoir, cela avance?

\- On ne fait que commencer, répondit Daichi tandis qu'une jeune femme blonde arriva à leur table, bonjour, Tanaka.

\- Salut Daichi, fit la blonde toute sourire, je vois que tu as amené des copains avec toi.

\- Voici Kuroo-san et Haiba-san, de la police de Tokyo.

\- Vous venez de la ville?, s'exclama Saeko, cela doit vous changer. Saeko Tanaka, ravie de vous connaitre.

Lev s'appréta à lui adresser la parole mais il fut interrompu par son supérieur : "De même, vous avez quoi au menu?

\- Voici la carte, répondit-t-elle en leur passant chacun la liste des menus, je vais voir Yû.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu coupé la parole?, bougonna Lev tout en lisant la carte.

\- Parce que te connaissant, déclara Tetsurou, tu lui aurais parlé de son frère et de notre enquête. Il ne faut rien divulguer tant qu'on ne sait rien.

\- Kuroo-san a raison, renchérit Sawamura, il vaut mieux être discret."

Lev ronchonna. Il avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à deux pères sévères pour le prix d'un. Cela dit, la rencontre avec Saeko lui rappelait sa propre soeur qui travaille en tant qu'office lady dans la capitale. Il espérait qu'elle allait bien... _Ca y est, j'ai le mal du pays._

 _Vivement que cette enquête dans cette bourgade perdue au milieu de nulle part finisse._

Sawamura et Kuroo, par contre, en profitèrent pour discuter et se rapprocher davantage en omettant la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. C'en était presque devenu un sujet tabou tant ils avaient peur de s'avouer leurs émotions. Daichi se disait qu'il n'avait pas à critiquer Asahi dessus.


	2. Part 2

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas_

Part 2:

L'après-midi fut plus tendue durant l'enquête de l'après-midi. D'après ce que lui avait dit Sawamura, Iwaizumi et Sugawara avaient des amis dans l'entourage de la famille Oikawa. "Faites attention à ce qu'ils ne s'impliquent pas trop.", lui avait demandé le brun. Tetsurou les raisonnerait si cela arrivait. Ils arrivèrent devant un manoir de type victorien assez grand dont le jardin extérieur fut bien entretenu.

Lev aperçut un autre manoir d'une taille plus modeste au loin et en profita que Kuroo fut occupé à discuter avec Iwaizumi et Sugawara pour partir y jeter un oeil.

Pendant ce temps, Hajime frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit ensuite. Tetsurou fut ébahi par le décorum, luxueux mais discret et par la grande présence de lumière dans la pièce rendue par une grande fenêtre qui éclairait le haut des escaliers menant probablement aux quartiers du maitre des lieux.

Un jeune homme vêtu de noir, aux courts cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus d'une grande sévérité les accueillit. Tetsurou vit Sugawara se raidir pendant que Hajime demanda à celui qui fut probablement le majordome de la maison : "Bonjour, Kageyama. Oikawa est là? Nous sommes là pour l'interroger.

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir en disant qu'il est absent mais il est indisposé pour le moment, répondit froidement Kageyama, repassez plus tard. Je sais que vous êtes là pour les disparitions, Tanaka-san m'a mis au courant par téléphone.

\- Nous ne voulons pas l'appréhender, le rassura Sugawara, de toute façon, Oikawa-san ne peut pas être un suspect.

\- Par contre, ajouta Hajime en toisant froidement le majordome, mëme si Oikawa est, comme tu le dis, indisposé, il nous aurait quand même reçu. Je le connais trop bien pour savoir qu'il nous cache quelque chose et tu as intéret à nous di...

-...On se calme, Iwaizumi, fit Tetsurou, ce n'est pas en insistant comme ça que tu auras des réponses."

Koushi se rembrunit devant l'air attristé de Tobio. Ils étaient ensemble et se retrouver dans cette situation était incroyablement gênante pour eux deux. "Kuroo-san a raison, Iwaizumi-san mais si Oikawa sait quelque chose, continua-t-il à l'adresse de Tobio, cela nous serait utile d'avoir quelques informations à ce sujet."

Tobio alla répliquer quand un autre domestique dont le visage oscillait entre l'impassibilité et un profond ennui arriva depuis l'étage : "Tooru-sama vous recevra demain, leur annonça-t-il, il a entendu la voix d'Iwaizumi-san depuis sa chambre et il est d'accord pour vous voir afin d'en discuter par contre, comme Kageyama l'a mentionné, il souffre d'une grande fatigue aujourd'hui donc il vaut mieux le laisser se reposer."

L'inquiétude de Hajime fut d'autant plus grande. Tooru ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis des mois, à cause d'une simple dispute au sujet justement de la famille Hinata. Le policier n'avait pas souhaité qu'il les fréquente parce qu'il avait peur pour lui et depuis..."Bien, nous repasserons."

Ils s'apprétèrent à partir quand le domestique ajouta à Kageyama : "Takeru et son amie a disparu.

\- Tu as cherché dans leurs chambres, Kunimi?, s'enquit Tobio.

\- Aucune trace d'eux, répondit Kunimi, Kindaichi est occupé à préparer le repas pour Tooru-sama et...

-...Bien, je vais le chercher, s'empressa de dire le majordome, je crois savoir où il est."

Kuroo remarqua aussi que Lev était absent : "Il a dû attendre dehors, soupira-t-il. Il savait que son cadet s'ennuyait dans cette campagne donc il avait peut-être préféré attendre quoique ce n'était pas son genre, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. "Allons aider Tob..., je veux dire, Kageyama dans sa recherche, proposa alors Sugawara en suivant le noiraud, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il y ait une autre disparition."

Kuroo et Iwaizumi hochèrent la tête et sortirent du manoir en compagnie de Kageyama.

Lev contempla les environs. Le manoir se trouvait près de la forêt, la batisse semblait abandonnée pourtant, il vit une jeune fille se tenir devant le portail en train de contempler la résidence avec tristesse. Sa robe blanche mettait en valeur sa peau pâle et ses longs cheveux roux un peu désordonnés. Le jeune inspecteur prit la décision de l'aborder, peut-être savait-elle quelque chose. "Bonjour, mademoiselle. J'aurais des questions à vous poser."

La rousse lui lança un regard apeuré et s'écarta au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprocha quand un petit garçon s'interposa : "Laisse Natsu tranquille.

\- Allons, tenta de le rassurer Lev, je ne vais pas lui faire du mal, juste...

-...Takeru-sama."

Kageyama venait d'arriver avec les trois inspecteurs. "Il faut que vous rentrez tous les deux, réprimanda le majordome, vous savez ce qui risque de se passer sinon.

\- Désolée, Tobio-nii, c'est de ma faute."

Tiens, c'est une adolescente mais elle réagit comme une enfant, remarqua Kuroo en pensée. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de s'y focaliser et préféra rejoindre Lev pour lui mettre des points sur les i néanmoins le cri de la jeune fille attira son attention : "Ne rentrez pas dans la maison, monsieur!"

En effet, Lev se trouvait maintenant devant l'entrée du manoir. Il s'était senti comme attiré par cette imposante demeure, il avait le sentiment qu'elle l'invitait en un doux appel lancinant.

"Lev, reviens, cria Tetsurou en se précipitant au portail quand Kageyama l'en empêcha. "Oikawa-san vous dira tout demain, lui dit-il en serrant les poings, si vous rentrez dans cette maison, qui sait ce qui vous arrivera.

\- Mais Lev..."

Tobio secoua la tête."Tout dépendra du manoir mais je peux vous dire que quelqu'un veille sur lui là où il est."

Le noiraud ne comprit rien de ces paroles énigmatiques mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il espérait qu'Oikawa-san l'éclairerait mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'en vouloir d'avoir manqué de vigilance.

Daichi fut au courant de ce qui s'était passé de la bouche de Sugawara en voyant que Kuroo-san ne revenait pas. Il décida de partir à l'auberge une fois la nuit tombée et fut surpris qu'Asahi décida de l'accompagner. Le brun fut content que ce dernier eut pris la décision de faire le premier pas concernant sa relation avec Nishinoya mais il était inquiet pour Tetsurou.

Asahi entra tout tremblotant dans l'auberge de Nishinoya en compagnie de Sawamura. Il savait que son ami était préoccupé par l'état de Kuroo-san et lui-même était chagriné pour lui. Cependant, il s'était dit qu'il passerait voir Nishinoya donc voilà.

Yû avait indiqué à Daichi-san la chambre de Kuroo-san puis celui-ci était parti rapidement le voir. Cela dit, il les avait bien vus en train de flirter la dernière fois que Kuroo-san était venu avec Bokuto-san et Akaashi-san. L'aubergiste eut ensuite un grand sourire en voyant Asahi-san s'approcher de lui. "Euh, bonsoir Nishinoya."

Son air tout timide le rendait bien mignon. "Bonsoir Asahi-san, l'accueillit Yû en l'amenant dans le salon réservé aux repas du midi. "Désolé si c'est indiscret mais il y a un problème avec Daichi-san?, lui demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils furent installés à une des tables jouxtant un jardin ombragé. "Oui mais je ne peux rien te dire, répondit Asahi d'un ton désolé, cela a lien avec l'enquête qu'on mène.

\- Ah, d'accord."

Il y eut ensuite un petit silence gêné. Yû regardait Asahi qui avait l'air de se ratatiner contre son siège. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps vu que leurs familles vivaient non loin l'une de l'autre et s'étaient beaucoup fréquentés malgré le fait qu'ils avaient été dans des lycées différents.

L'aubergiste était tombé amoureux du policier tout naturellement mais il ignorait si l'attitude très réservé de celui-ci venait de sa timidité naturelle ou parce qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour lui. Yû soupira.

Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer.

 _Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes._

Asahi eut un moment d'arrêt lorsqu'il vit Yû se mettre sur ses genoux en lui souriant malicieusement. _Mais qu'est-ce que...?_

"Nishino..." Yû posa un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de passer les bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser fougueusement à sa grande surprise. Asahi s'agita un moment puis se laissa faire, savourant le baiser en maintenant Nishinoya par les hanches. "Il fallait bien que je prenne les choses en main, fit Yû après avoir rompu le baiser, ça fait un bail que je t'aime et j'attendais que tu fasses le premier pas.

\- Je...Je suis désolé, s'attrista Asahi, je t'aime aussi mais j'avais peur que tu me rejettes."

Yû lui embrassa la joue :"J'aurais du te le dire plus tôt, le rassura-t-il en posant le front contre le sien, mais maintenant que c'est fait, ajouta-t-il en se levant, si on en profitait tous les deux?"

Asahi prit la main qu'il lui tendit en souriant puis tous deux prirent refuge dans la chambre du plus petit où ils passèrent de tendres moments.

Pendant ce temps, Daichi avait rejoint Tetsurou dans la chambre que ce dernier avait réservé. Le noiraud regardait fixement le jardin en pensant à Lev. _J'aurais dû faire davantage attention_.

Une main fut posée doucement sur la sienne pour mieux la caresser avec tendresse. "Ne te culpabilise pas, le réconforta Daichi, cela ne résoudra pas le problème. De toute façon, nous irons voir Oikawa demain afin de trouver une solution.

\- Tu as raison, fit Tetsurou en hochant la tête, il y a trop d'inconnues dans cette histoire." Et il ne comprenait toujours pas les paroles énigmatiques de Kageyama au sujet du manoir qui, après ce que lui avait révélé Iwaizumi, fut celui des Hinata. "Merci de me réconforter Sawamura, ajouta-t-il en posant la tête sur l'épaule du brun qui se raidit brièvement avant de se détendre de nouveau.

\- De rien, lui dit Daichi en souriant, tu es un de mes confrères, après tout."

Tetsurou sentit la déception monter dans son coeur. Il ne serait qu'une relation de travail pour Sawamur..."Je n'ai pas oublié cette soirée, ni cette nuit."

Le noiraud leva la tête, lançant une oeillade interrogatrice tandis que Daichi continua un peu gêné par ce qu'il allait dire. Il avait un peu de mal avec ces choses-là. "J'avoue que je ne pensais jamais te revoir et lorsque je t'ai vu entrer dans mon bureau au commissariat, j'ai été très heureux. Cela m'a donné une nouvelle chance de te dire ce que j'ai sur le coeur."

Pour Tetsurou, c'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. "Moi aussi, je voulais te revoir, déclara-t-il en levant sa tête, je pensais revenir ici mais avec le boulot que je me tape à Tokyo, je n'ai pas eu le temps et je t'avoue que j'ai pensé qu'il y eut peu de chance que je te croise de nouveau." C'était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé de leurs boulots respectifs à l'époque, préférant se concentrer sur leurs vies personnelles.

Daichi lui caressa tendrement la joue : "Je pense qu'il est grand temps qu'on rattrape le temps perdu.

\- Je suis du même avis que toi, renchérit Tetsurou en rapprochant son visage du sien pour murmurer contre les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait, je t'aime Daichi.

\- Moi aussi, Tetsurou." Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et décidèrent donc d'entamer une nouvelle nuit qui serait la première d'une très très longue série.

Lev se réveilla près d'une cheminée dont le feu brûlait tranquillement dans l'âtre. Il s'assit en contemplant le lieu où il se trouvait. Tout d'abord, le tapis sur lequel il était fut bien confortable, les fauteuils et les étagères où était présente une série de livres étaient arrangés avec goût mais c'était surtout l'atmosphère qui régnait dans cette pièce ou plutôt devrait-il dire dans le manoir en général puisqu'il avait été comme envouté en rentrant ici, comme si quelqu'un l'avait gentiment invité.

L'ambiance y était donc bien chaleureuse, comme un doux cocon dans lequel s'emmitouflé lorsqu'il faisait froid...Mais pourquoi avait-il cette sensation que tout était figé, intemporel? "Elle doit vraiment vous apprécier pour qu'elle vous amène ici sans se nourrir. Peut-être a-t-elle pensé que j'ai besoin de compagnie."

Lev se tourna et tomba sur un enfant aux cheveux roux et aux yeux marrons ambrés dont les cernes accentuaient la carnation albâtre de sa peau, tout comme le kimono bordeaux qu'il arborait. Ah, au vu des muscles qui se dessinaient légèrement sous le vêtement, ce n'était pas un gamin. Tant mieux. Il le trouvait bien mignon et fut bien tenté de le réconforter, ne serait-ce que pour effacer la lassitude de ce visage si adorable. "Vous ressemblez à une jeune fille que j'ai vu près de l'entrée, fit Lev en se levant, vous êtes son petit frère?"

Il vit le petit se renfrogner légèrement avant de répondre d'un ton que l'on pouvait qualifier de blasé : "Natsu est ma petite soeur même si cela ne se voit plus. Je m'appelle Shouyou Hinata, déclara-t-il ensuite en lui présentant sa main.

\- Lev Haiba, dit le plus grand en serrant cette main qu'il trouvait fort douce, vous avez quel âge? Car au vu de votre taille, je vous ai pris pour un enfant avant de regarder votre joli corps.

\- Dix-sept ans, répondit Hinata non sans rougir, sinon vous êtes venu faire quoi ici? Elle ne vous aurait pas pris si elle savait que vous n'y trouverait pas votre intéret.

\- Je suis inspecteur de police et je suis venu enquêter sur de vieilles disparitions qui ont eu lieu dans ce patelin, il y a dix ans de cela." Le roux blêmit. "Ah, vous devez être au courant de quelque chose, poursuivit Lev en lui souriant, sinon de qui vous parlez depuis tout à l'heure en disant "elle"?"

Shouyou ne répondit rien et montra à la place en soulevant légèrement le bas de son kimono. Une chaine entoura sa fine cheville, une chaine qui semblait reliée à quelque chose. Lev vit le roux lui faire signe de le suivre puis sortit de la chambre et marcha en sa compagnie en découvrant avec stupeur les bougies accrochées aux murs s'illuminer toutes seules sur leur chemin.

Ils arrivèrent à un grand escalier où trônait une grande horloge en bois. Shouyou s'assit donc sur les marches en soupirant puis ouvrit les pans de son kimono.

Lev fut estomaqué de voir une série de chaines sortir du coeur de ce dernier et pas seulement.

Elles étaient maintenant partout.

Sur les murs, sur le sol, sur les poignets et les chevilles de Hinata et toutes se réunirent autour d'un cadenas située au coeur même de l'horloge.

"Je suis enchainé à cette maison, déclara Shouyou d'un ton neutre, et vous allez subir le même sort si elle le souhaite. Si vous ne lui plaisez pas, vous finirez comme ceux qui ont tué mes parents."

Lev ne put prononcer un seul mot face à cette situation surnaturelle. Il en tomba même à la renverse mais maintenant, il comprit pourquoi personne n'avait élucidé cette affaire, elle ne relevait pas de leur ressort.

Le jeune policier tremblait. Qu'allait-il devenir? Hinata se leva, faisant disparaitre les chaines par la même occasion et s'agenouilla en face de lui en lui caressant la joue. "Je trouverai un moyen de vous sortir de là, le rassura-t-il, même si je dois en..." Lev le prit dans ses bras après avoir vu ces yeux si lourds de larmes. Hinata avait dû souffrir dans ce lieu maudit. "J'ai l'impression que vous avez dû tout porter seul, le murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux, racontez-moi votre histoire."

Shouyou se blottit contre lui en prenant une longue inspiration. Par où commencer?

Kuroo et Sawamura ne furent pas surpris de la présence d'Iwaizumi et de Sugawara à leurs cotés lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le manoir Oikawa. Les inspecteurs furent d'ailleurs contents que leur collègue Asahi eut enfin trouvé une chaussure à son pied mais il y avait des choses plus sérieuses à régler.

Kageyama les accueillit solennellement et les conduisit jusqu'au boudoir où se trouvait son maitre tout en lançant un regard d'excuses à Sugawara qui lui répondit par un doux sourire pour le rassurer.

Tous, Hajime en particulier, furent ainsi bouche-bée en voyant l'apparence du propriétaire du manoir. "Quoi, Iwa-chan?, s'enquit un Oikawa enfant, on dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme.

\- Mais, s'époumona Iwaizumi, comment est-ce arrivé?"

Tooru poussa un soupir las et les invita à s'asseoir chacun sur un fauteuil tout en demandant à Tobio-chan de leur chercher du thé ainsi que quelques biscuits. "Tout d'abord, fit-il en buvant sa tasse une fois que le thé fut servi, je veux que vous n'accusiez pas les Hinata de cette histoire. Ce n'est pas de leur faute si leur demeure est pour ainsi dire hantée.

\- Que veux-tu dire par hantée?, lui demanda Sawamura.

\- J'y viens, répondit Tooru, mais avant tout, je vous demande de ne pas m'interrompre lorsque je raconterai cette triste histoire. Bon, déjà, le domaine où vivent les Hinata appartenait avant à une autre famille qui s'était installée à la même époque que la mienne et celle de Chika-chan. Malheureusement, la femme du chef de cette famille eut plusieurs fausses couches et comme son esprit devenait de plus en plus instable, elle rejeta tout son amour pour les enfants sur l'entretien du manoir en y veillant jalousement.

"Il y eut ensuite un incendie et étrangement, même si les résidents furent décédés, le manoir était resté intact. Je pense que, parce que cette femme s'était attachée intensément à son foyer, celui-ci a pris vie pour ainsi dire. En tous cas, la famille de Chibi-chan s'est installée peu de temps après. Tout le monde dans le comté s'est mis alors à mépriser les Hinata, non pas parce qu'ils s'étaient installés dans ce manoir mais simplement pour la simple raison que le père était un nouveau riche.

"J'ai donc fait connaissance avec le fils de celui-ci, le petit Shouyou et sa petite soeur Natsu. Oui, avant que vous me le demandez, il s'agit bien de la jeune fille que vous avez vu hier. Toujours est-il qu'un jour, des cambrioleurs ont pénétré dans la demeure des Hinata et ont tué par la même occasion, les parents de Shouyou et Natsu.

"Lorsque je suis venu les voir quelques jours après l'enterrement pour leur proposer de venir chez moi vu qu'aucun membre de leur famille ne voulait d'eux et là, j'ai vu le vrai visage de ce manoir : j'ai retrouvé Chibi-chan enchainé de toute part me suppliant d'amener sa soeur avec moi, ce que je fis mais malheureusement, nos âges respectifs ont été intervertis, un joli cadeau de départ de cette maison.

\- Alors, en déduisit Daichi, les cambrioleurs retrouvés morts avec le corps vieilli de l'intérieur...

-...Chibi-chan m'a confié que la demeure se nourrit du temps d'autrui, expliqua Tooru, elle a dû se venger des cambrioleurs et en se laissant attaché à cette demeure, Shouyou nous a protégés, Natchan et moi. Certes, nos corps restent figés dans le temps mais au moins nous ne vieillissons pas."

Tous mirent du temps à digérer la nouvelle. Cette affaire était non seulement compliquée mais complètement surréaliste. Une maison vivante qui dévorait le temps des gens. On aura tout vu. Pourtant en voyant Oikawa là, assis, sous une apparence enfantine, lui qui avait la vingtaine passée, ils ne purent que y croire. "Je suis désolé, s'excusa Hajime, je ne savais pas que tu...

-...C'est du passé, Iwa-chan, le rassura Tooru en se levant, par contre, je ne sais pas comment faire sortir Shouyou de cette maison.

\- Surtout qu'il n'est pas seul, s'inquiéta Tetsurou, Lev est avec lui." Il s'en voulut encore plus mais la légère caresse de la main Daichi sur son épaule le réconforta. Ils trouveraient bien une solution.

"Oikawa-san!"

Tous se retournèrent au cri de Tobio : "Kindaichi m'a dit qu'il y a un début d'incendie chez les Hinata.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, s'inquiéta Tooru, si c'est comme avec l'ancienne famille, cela veut dire que la maison essaye de se débarasser des résidents. Tobio-chan, ramène le plus d'eau possible."

Tobio hocha la tête et sortit de la salle. "Allons les sauver, poursuivit Tooru, tant pis pour les conséquences."

Tous le suivirent, déterminés à porter secours à Hinata et à Lev.

Lev fut le premier à se réveiller en sentant une vague odeur de brûlé. Shouyou lui avait raconté sa triste histoire et il l'avait ensuite consolé tendrement puis ils avaient tous deux dormi dans une des chambres du manoir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cependant, ces relents étranges ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. "Shouyou, fit-il en secouant légèrement l'épaule du plus petit, réveille-toi, ça sent le brûlé."

Le roux se frotta adorablement les yeux devant lui avant d'avoir un moment d'arrêt en reniflant l'odeur. Lev avait raison, cette odeur, ce sentiment de colère qui entra dans son coeur...Oh non!

"Faut qu'on se lève, cria-t-il, la maison essaie de nous tuer."

Le roux sortit du lit et courut ensuite jusqu'à l'horloge.

La maison lui avait toujours fait l'effet d'être sous l'emprise d'une mère possessive qui refusait de laisser partir son enfant.

Elle n'avait jamais voulu le voir partir et ne lui avait aspiré que peu de temps pour le laisser en vie afin qu'il lui tienne compagnie.

Shouyou savait aussi que si elle avait amené Lev ici, c'était pour qu'il ne fut pas seul.

Un chantage affectif en quelque sorte.

Le feu redoubla de plus belle lorsque Lev vit le roux se tenir devant l'horloge, les chaines de nouveau apparentes. Une barrière de flammes l'empêcha de le rejoindre. "Shouyou!"

Le roux prit une longue inspiration. Il savait que la maison lui en voulait, qu'elle avait peur mais il était temps d'en finir. L'incendie lui coutait de l'énergie temporelle, il la sentait s'affaiblir.

Shouyou étreignit alors l'horloge... "Désolé." ...Puis assena un coup dans la vitre, arrachant le pendule d'une main ensanglantée en hurlant de douleur. Le roux savait qu'il était en train d'arracher le coeur de cette demeure, qu'il ressentait la même chose mais c'était la seule solution.

Lev le rejoignit en voyant le feu s'amenuiser et l'aida à enlever le pendule en usant de toutes ses forces.

Les chaines s'effritèrent ensuite, de même que l'incendie s'éteignit.

Oikawa fut d'ailleurs surpris de voir le feu s'éteindre automatiquement depuis l'extérieur et sentit une violente douleur lui traverser les muscles. "Aiiie.

\- Tooru, cria Hajime en se précipitant vers lui. Oikawa sentit les os s'étirer encore et encore jusqu'à prendre sa véritable taille. "Que...?, il regarda ses mains, je suis redevenu adulte, on dirait. Ce qui veut dire que le pouvoir du manoir a été brisé." Iwaizumi le serra tendrement dans ses bras pendant que Tetsurou déclara :"Je suppose qu'on peut rentrer à l'intérieur maintenant."

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent au manoir, ils découvrirent un hall vétuste et recouvert de poussière et de toiles d'araignées. Lev était assis contre une horloge éventrée avec un jeune homme roux dans ses bras, tous deux paisiblement endormis le sourire aux lèvres. "On peut dire que l'affaire est définitivement classée, fit le noiraud, soulagé que son coéquipier n'ait rien.

\- Oui, renchérit Daichi, et ces deux-là ont besoin d'un peu de repos."

La vie avait repris son cours suite à cette histoire relevant de l'extraordinaire. Tetsurou du trouver une excuse toute faite pour expliquer ces meurtres (il mit ça sur le compte de la famille qui résidait avant les Hinata en disant que la femme de celui qui avait été à la tête de celle-ci avait usé d'un poison peu connu sur eux) puis Lev et lui en profitèrent de prendre des vacances bien méritées dans le village. Ainsi, le noiraud passa davantage de temps avec Daichi qui, quant à lui, fut content de voir Suga et Iwaizumi renouer contact avec leurs petits amis respectifs.

Quant à Lev, il n'eut plus le mal du pays. Au contraire, le jeune homme contempla le paysage devant lui du haut d'une pente assez élevée, donnant ainsi une vue d'ensemble sur tout le village. Une main prit la sienne. Shouyou et Natsu s'étaient enfin retrouvés une fois l'esprit de la maison disparu, l'adolescente étant redevenue une petite fille. Ils vécurent maintenant tous les deux chez Oikawa-san et le roux avait décidé de profiter qu'il fut en vacances pour se rapprocher de lui. "Merci Lev, fit Shouyou en serrant davantage la main, merci de m'avoir libéré."

Lev répondit par un baiser, ce qui vallut tous les mots d'amour du monde. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si, comme Kuroo-san, il ne demanderait pas un transfert ici.

 **Voili voilou, fin de la requête. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et j'espère que cela vous a plu. On se revoit avec la suite de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs et la requête KageHina/DaishouKen qui sera la cinquantième requête et qui sera aussi pour moi un petit défi car il me permettra de faire comme avec mes fics Omegaverse, à savoir de tordre et de balayer les idées reçues et les stéréotypes d'un thème bien connu. Cette fois-ci, c'est le BDSM qui sera touché (noooon ne partez pas en courant, cela sera juste un poil plus chaud que la partie IwaOi de la fic Gages d'amour). J'en parlerai plus quand je la publierai. A bientôt.**


End file.
